Scrooge McDuck
Scrooge McDuck is a very iconic character from the Disney Company. He has starred in several comic books, his own television series, DuckTales; and the is currently the protagonist of the reboot. Scrooge is the richest duck in the world, and uncle of Donald Duck, great-uncle Huey Dewey and Louie, and adopted great-uncle of Webby Vanderquack. History Scrooge McDuck was created in 1947 by Carl Barks and licensed by The Walt Disney Company. Scrooge is an elderly Scottish anthropomorphic Pekin Duck with a yellow-orange bill, legs, and feet. He typically wears a red or blue frock coat, top hat, pince-nez glasses, and spats and is portrayed as speaking with a slight Scottish accent, also sometimes known as a Scottish burr. His dominant character trait is his thrift, and within the context of the fictional Disney universe, he is the world's richest person. Named after Ebenezer Scrooge from the 1843 novel A Christmas Carol he was in his first few appearances characterized as a greedy miser and antihero (as Charles Dickens' original Scrooge was). However, in later comics and animated shorts and the modern day he is more often portrayed as a charitable and thrifty hero, adventurer, explorer and philanthropist. Scrooge was created by Barks as a comic book character originally as an antagonist for Donald Duck, first appearing in the 1947 Four Color story "Christmas on Bear Mountain" (#178). The character soon became so popular that McDuck became a major figure of the Duck universe. In 1952 he was given his own comic book series, called Uncle Scrooge, which still runs today. Scrooge was most famously drawn by his creator Carl Barks, and later by Don Rosa. Comics have remained Scrooge's primary medium, although he has also appeared in animated cartoons, most extensively in the television series DuckTales (1987–1990). Scrooge has of course appeared in various mediums aside from comic books. Scrooge's first appearance in animated form (save for a brief Mickey Mouse Club television series cameo) was in Disney's 1967 theatrical short Scrooge McDuck and Money, in which he teaches his nephews basic financial tips. He later appeared as Ebenezer Scrooge in Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983), an animated version of the Dickens classic. In this adaptation Scrooge's character is voiced by co-writer Alan Young. He also appeared as himself in the television special Sport Goofy in Soccermania (1983) (the only time when he was voiced by Will Ryan). He has also appeared in some episodes of Raw Toonage, three shorts of Mickey's Mouse Works and some episodes of Disney's House of Mouse, as well as the direct-to-video films Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas and Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas. Personality Scrooge's personality has evolved a great deal the over years. He started out as the stereotypical miser and over time became a much softer more likable thrifty philanthropist, rather than a greedy skinflint. However even at his softest Scrooge is still very stingy and money conscious, and will go to great lengths to save a cent. Today, how Scrooge is portrayed depends a great deal on the author. Some writers today, such as the popular Don Rosa, still potray him as a miserly anti-hero. However in most of his appearances in the Mickey and Friends franchise he's shown as being a very kind thrifty person who has a love for money, but loves his friends a great deal more. Age Scrooge does not seem to have an official age. The only time an age was stated was in the one pager comic, '' Watt An Occasion'', by Carl Barks. In this particular story he is 75 years old. However this age was never used again, even by Barks. When asked by fans about his age, Barks did not give an age, but said that Scrooge had become "immortal" after drinking from The Fountain of Youth. But there have been other ages given to various incarnations of him. Don Rosa's version for example, according to the timeline, was 80 years old when he met his nephews. The way that Rosa implies this is mentioning in the first chapter of The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck that it is Scrooge's 10th birthday, and showing the year 1877 on the cover of the comic book, then in final chapter showing that it is now 1947, 70 years later. It's also implied that the DuckTales version is younger than the previous two. The reasons for this are in the episode The Sweet Duck of Youth Scrooge has approximately 60 candles on his birthday cake, and in DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp he refers to 40 years as most of his life. Appearances Short Films *''Scrooge McDuck and Money'' *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' *''Sport Goofy in Soccermania'' Movies * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse : ''(''Mickey's Christmas Carol segment) * Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas * Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas Television * DuckTales * Raw Toonage ''(guest appearance) * ''Mickey Mouse Works * House of Mouse * Mickey Mouse (TV Series) * DuckTales (2017) Books and Comics * Merry Christmas, Uncle Scrooge McDuck! * DuckTales: The Secret City Under the Sea * Webby Saves the Day Video Games * DuckTales (Video game) * DuckTales: The Quest for Gold * DuckTales (LCD Game) * DuckTales 2 * DuckTales: Scrooge's Loot * The Duckforce Rises * ''DuckTales: Remastered * Kingdom Hearts Relationships Main Article: Scrooge's Relationships Quotes Main Article: Scrooge McDuck/Quotes Gallery Trivia * Scrooge is named after the character Ebenezer Scrooge from the novel A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. *'Scrooge' is one of two characters from the Mickey Mouse universe to make it onto the Forbes Fictional 15 list. **The other character to make it on the list being his rival Flintheart Glomgold * Scrooge's appearance may have been based on a similar-looking, nameless Scottish character from the 1943 propaganda short The Spirit of '43. *According to Scrooge's creator Carl Barks after drinking from the Fountain of Youth Scrooge basically became immortal. Barks explained to some fan letters asking about Scrooge's Adamic age that in the story "That's No Fable!", where Scrooge drank water from The Fountain for several days, rather than making him young again (bodily contact with the water was required for that), ingesting the water rejuvenated his body and cured him of his rheumatia, which arguably allowed Scrooge to live far beyond his expected years with no sign of slowdown or senility. See Also * Masked Tophat * Malcolm McDuck Category:Animated Character Category:Comic Characters Category:Males Category:Disney Category:Adults Category:Uncles Category:Heroes Category:Rich Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Characters Category:Ducks Category:Protagonists Category:Birds Category:Elderly characters Category:Movie Characters